Best Friends
by Ahubbard676
Summary: Tsukune and Gin met while Tsukune was being attacked by a yokai, later they formed a union to police the human world to stop human attacks. Tsukune eventually runs into a girl who will change his entire life TsukunexKokoa
1. Chapter 1

Best friends ch 1

A/N:hey guys this is a great idea i had and decided that it was good to post. Never done a fanfic with Gin or San but i think you guys will like it and tell me of you do!

At the age of ten, young Tsukune Aono was introduced into the world of yokai. One night he was out and a monster was going to kill him, he was saved however by a very strange boy. This boys name is Gin, he is two years older then Tsukune and he is also a werewolf. After saving Tsukune they became best friends and realized that they were next door neighbors.

Soon after the friendship was started they decided on something that both agreed would be a good idea. They were a type of yokai detectives, they catch or stop yokai from terrorizing humans. After starting their little business they weren't taken seriously, one mission completion later they were know throughout the yokai and some in human world.

Tsukune's parents were oblivious of his friendship with Gin. The boys soon realized a few things, number one they needed a base of operations, and number two was Tsukune. He was completely normal with no special skill, people figured he would just get in the way. Tsukune usually was the one who did the most work actually, he would make the contracts and even found out everything they needed for a mission.

They were soon becoming some of the most well known people in the yokai world. Gin, the werewolf who is completely overconfident and a total ladies man is part of the muscle in the project. Once while they were on a mission Gin had met a young and beautiful girl, her name is San. Her parents were killed when she was younger and agreed to help the boys with there business.

"Gin, where are you?!" Tsukune yelled as he ran as fast as he could around a corner of a hallway. Tsukune was running for a very good reason, flying around the same corner that Tsukune had just passed up was a gelatinous slime monster that had its sight set on eating Tsukune.

Tsukune and Gin had accepted a job and they were currently doing it. They had set a trap up to catch the slime monster but it turns out it wanted Tsukune a little more then Gin. "Hold on buddy im on my way!" Gin said as he busted out of a room by kicking the door down. They were communicating from two microphones that were attached to their shirts.

Gin was waiting in a room and getting ready to ambush the slime monster but, Tsukune was the target. "Why does this always happen to me?" Tsukune cried as he turned another corner, he was going to fast and hit a wall though. Tsukune adjusted himself and continued to run, "hey isn't is obvious, they think your cute man!" Gin said running not to far behind where Tsukune was. "Thats not funny!" Tsukune yelled.

He was caught though, he had run into a dead end and the slime monster had him now. It was made out of a green type of goo and had three circular eyes that rotated looking directly at Tsukune. Its arm's stretched from its body and grabbed Tsukune. Tsukune could feel his body being crushed by the slime monsters arms. In an instant Tsukune was dropped onto the floor, "h-hey it took you long enough!" Tsukune said looking up at Gin who had used his speed and his hand to cut the arms of the slime monster.

Gin moved his hair out of his face and looked at Tsukune, "hey, i can't help it that everyone has a crush on you can i!" Gin said smiling and facing the slime monster. "Hey just stop that thing!" Tsukune yelled and blushed. Gin jumped straight for the slime monster and hit it directly in the eyes sending it flying into the wall behind it.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune, Gin, and San were all to young to own their own business license or building to have for a base, so they paid a trusted friend to rent a place for them. On the outside of the building it looked like any old cupcake shop (San's idea as a good cover), but on the inside a floor down was a room full of all of their contracts and necessary needs for them to complete their mission. Its also where they keep all of the money they make, "ahh, another job well done!" Gin said as he flopped down on an old beaten up lounge chair.

San was smiling as she began to write on her little notebook that she kept with her at all times. Most of the time she doesn't mind talking in-front of Tsukune or Gin but it was kinda force of habit. She had written, "will you please take out the trash for me?" She had put it in-front of Gin. "Huh, oh yeah just give me a few minutes.." Gin said and closed his eyes.

"Grrr... hey get up!" San yelled knocking Gin out of the chair and making him run upstairs to take out the bakerys trash. Tsukune walked past Gin and smiled at San, "oh, Tsukune how was it?" San asked as she walked over to a desk which had a chair, it was usually where San did her writing. San agreed that she too would go out and help people, she didn't have another person to go with her but she managed.

Tsukune did the book work and everything else and didn't have the powers to do the hard work. "I went well... i guess." Tsukune said sitting down on a old and beaten up couch. The room was kinda like their club house, they didn't really care what was in it as long as it was comfortable for them. "I see... so Gin had to save you again?" San asked putting her hand on Tsukune's shoulder.

San was now 14, Gin was 13 and Tsukune was the youngest at 11. He honestly didn't have any use in his and Gins company but he never quit. "Nah, you should have seen him, Tsukune beat that monster with his bare fists!" Gin said as he put his arm around San's shoulder. Gin and San were in a type of relationship, if Tsukune had to describe it he would say love hate. "Its alright really, i think im just going to go home early today, I'll see you later tonight Gin.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune had left on his own, sometimes he wished that he could have some kind of power. Tsukune sighed and put his hands in his pocket, it was late and his parents would probably be asleep. It was okay with his parents because he always told them he was going to a after school activity. It was summer vacation but he had told his parents that he was in summer school, it was the only way he could get away with it after school was over. The sewer to Tsukune's left was lit only by moonlight.

Tsukune usually waited for Gin so they could walk home together but lately he has walked by himself. Gin and San had began to finally kiss so he didn't really want to watch that. Tsukune was walking along a road which seemed to be empty, all of the lamps that were lining the road were on and lit his was home. "Ugh, i wonder when i will actually be able to help someone." Tsukune said as he continued to walk alone.

The lamp light that had lit Tsukune's way had began to flicker before they shut off completely. The moonlight was the only thing that was lighting Tsukune's path now. Tsukune stopped when he realized that all of the lights before him and behind him were all shut off. "What in the world?" Tsukune said as he looked around for the source of the problem, as he looked to his right there was a faint sight of something coming directly at him.

It it was a girl! It was a redhead girl who seemed to be flying directly at Tsukune, she hit Tsukune and he fell over but he had stopped her from getting hurt. "Ugh... hey are you okay?" Tsukune asked the redhead, she was unconscious and looked like she had been hit. Laying to the side of her is a long black sword, the handle sort of looked like a hamster/bat.

This girl was actually very pretty, 'i bet she's really nice too' Tsukune thought to himself and looked at the direction in which she came. Following slowly behind this girl was a rather large figure, Tsukune couldn't believe it. It was a rock Golem, usually Golems are made completely out of a certain type of element, their weaknesses are that they are very slow and the opposite of what they are made of.

Tsukune stood up placing the girl laying against a fence which stopped people from falling into the water of the sewer. Tsukune wished Gin was here right now but couldn't count on him, Tsukune picked up the sword and held it firmly in his hands. Tsukune had little to no practice with swords or weapons, this girl was in need of protection though and Tsukune wouldn't leave her alone. "This doesn't concern you boy, that little brat insulted me so get out of the way!" The rock Golem was not crazed or even an evil yokai but still Tsukune couldn't allow this girl to get hurt.

"It doesn't matter you can't hurt her!" Tsukune said and ran at the rock Golem with the sword shaking in his hands. He could barely hold it up on his own it was too heavy, Tsukune swung the sword and hit the rock Golem on the side but Tsukune was hit away by the rock Golems arm. Tsukune dropped the sword and was rolling on the ground until he was stopped. "Huh, looks like you've got in quite the situation buddy!" Gin said as he gently placed Tsukune on his feet.

"Gin... ugh this guys strong" Tsukune said as he coughed up a little bit of blood. "Its okay I've brought back up." Gin said as he pointed in front of them to where San was standing. She began to sing her voice putting searches and cuts deep into the rock Golems stone skin. Tsukune and Gin were just out of range for anything to happen to them, however the rock Golem had enough and decided to attack.

He dug his deeply wounded arm into the concrete road and pulled out a piece of the hard dirt. He threw the dirt with all his might and missed San, the dirt ball decreased in side but it was still deadly. Tsukune could see where the ball of dirt was aiming so he pushed away from Gin and stood in-front of the passed out girl. The dirt hit Tsukune and knocked him into the girl and they broke the fence and fell into the sewer.

Tsukune felt his body ach, his entire body felt broken but his job wasn't done yet. Looking around in the water he could see the redheaded girl writhing in pain and little electric bolts shooting off of her body. He could barely keep himself from drowning but he had to try. Tsukune swam as fast as he could and grabbed the tips of the girls fingers, it was his turn to save someone!

A/N: i hope you guys like this series, i thought about it and i liked it. Tsukune and Gin as a type of yokai police. Yes this is going to be a Tsukunexkokoa fanfic but don't just lose interest yet. By the way long chapter for once;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Best friends ch 2

A/N: new chapter, i know not alot of people like the whole Tsukunexkokoa pairing but i do sometimes its kinda nice, anyway hope you guys like it!

"Tsukune!" Gin yelled staring down at the sewer, Tsukune wasn't in sight and Gin was terrified something had happened to Tsukune. He stood up and got ready to jump in, he was stopped however when San put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head no. The rock golem was knocked out and laying on the ground a couple feet away and was out for the count, Gin couldn't help but worry about his best friend.

Tsukune was fine, wet and smelled funky but he was fine. He was only a few blocks away from where Gin and San were waiting, he had gotten to a part of the sewer where it was shallow enough for him to stand up. In his arms was the girl who he had saved, "hey can you wake up yet?" Tsukune asked but she had no response. She was shivering but in the time it took Tsukune to walk with her in his arms she had managed to dry off.

Tsukune was holding her bridle style and her body was limp. She was completely passed out, her body moved on its own as she moved towards Tsukune's chest and curled up tighter. She made a cute little face when she did so, it was like an angry embarrassed face. Tsukune hadn't stopped walking until he reached a place for him to walk out of the sewer, a set of stairs lead him out of the sewer and back onto the street where he normally walked home.

'I guess she can't be human, she was reacting to water as if it was deadly,' Tsukune couldn't help but wonder what kind of yokai she was. Her body was shivering and Tsukune could feel her ice cold skin shake as it touched his body. "We're still a little away from my house... i know I'll take you to base!" Tsukune knew that base was closer then his house because of how he walked there everyday.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune had used his key to get inside of the cupcake shop. He had to put the woman down on a seat so he could get her a blanket or something warm. Her eye's began to open, seeing she was in a different place she tried her beat to get up quickly. "Where am i?" The girl asked herself looking around and holding her hand to her head.

"Your at my cupcake shop." Tsukune had walked up from the downstairs base, in his hands was a blanket and a pair of San's extra clothes. "So your a pervert who took me back to his place! Ahhhh someone help!" The girl began to scream and ran around in the store. She stopped running when Tsukune grabbed her arm, her force had caused them to both fall down and Tsukune laying on top of her.

"Im sorry, look when i found you a rock golem had knocked you out... so i took you- Tsukune was cut off when the girl threw Tsukune in the air making him hit the ceiling. "That doesn't give you any reason to be on top of me!" The girl yelled sitting up and looking at the human she had just tossed at the ceiling. Tsukune shook off the fall and sat on the ground looking at the girl.

"Put that blanket over your head and don't peek." The girls voice suddenly became less aggressive, it was more like a shy girls voice now. Tsukune grabbed the blanket and quickly tossed it over his head, "if you peek im going to kill you!" There it was her normal voice again. Tsukune tightened his grip on the blanket,"my name is Kokoa, i guess i owe you one for saving me... if its even true!" The girl was nothing like Tsukune thought she would be like.

Tsukune faded into his thoughts about what he thought she was going to be like. "Thank you so much... how can i ever repay you?" Kokoa said crawling closer to Tsukune, her wet clothes tightly grabbing onto her body. "Hey, these clothes aren't going to work find me one of your shirts." Tsukune was kicked out of his imagination just when it was getting good.

Tsukune lifted the blanket off of his head, without looking near Kokoa her walked downstairs to the base. Kokoa was wearing only her bra and San's skirt, her bra would have to come off soon as well so she didn't want a tight shirt. She walked around the cupcake shop looking at all of the cupcakes until she found one that looked delicious. It was a vanilla cupcake with vanilla frosting and bits of Oreo crushed up and lightly sprinkled on top of it.

Tsukune slowly walked up stairs and stopped before reaching the main floor. "I brought you a shirt you might be able to wear" Tsukune didn't have man of his shirts but he always kept one of his white button up shirts for school. Grabbing it out of his hand Kokoa put it on as fast as she could, the Windows were covered up but she was still afraid of Tsukune being a pervert.

Tsukune walked up the rest of the stairs and looked at Kokoa, she was really cute wearing his shirt which pretty much covered her her whole body Tsukune's shirt actually only reached a little bit past her skirt. Kokoa was intensely staring at the Oreo cupcake still and had stopped paying attention to Tsukune all together, "do you want it?" Tsukune asked climbing behind the counter of the shop.

"Huh, what do i have to do?" Kokoa asked getting a nervous look on her face, "what do you mean you can just have it." Tsukune pulled the cupcake out of the display and handed it over to Kokoa. Her eyes lit up as she grabbed the cupcake, it was in her hands now and she dug into it. It was very simple but the flavor was amazing, the frosting wasn't hard and the cake part felt warm as she bit into it.

Tsukune blushed as he watched her eat the cupcake, she was really cute even if she didn't know it. "Oh hey so why was that rock golem after you?" Tsukune asked. Kokoa had devoured the cupcake and had bits of it all over her face, "he was talking bad about vampires so i kinda kicked him in the head..." at first she had talked high and mighty but near the end she just felt embarrassed.

'So she's a vampire?' Tsukune had never met a vampire before. Reaching over the counter top Tsukune used his thumb to clean off what was left on Kokoa's face, "so do you have a place to stay?" Kokoa was almost blushing as Tsukune wiped off the crumbs and frosting away from her lips. "Hey what do you think your doing!" Kokoa yelled smacking Tsukune's hand away from her face, "of course I've got a place to stay and i certainly don't need help from a human!" Kokoa turned from Tsukune and walked to the door to leave.

"Thank you for the cupcake..." that was the last thing Kokoa had said, right after she left Gin and San had showed up. "Im so glad your alright!" Gin said hugging and squeezing Tsukune like a rag doll, "Gin, Can't breathe!" Tsukune said with what little breath he had left. After things calmed down Tsukune told them everything and they walked home together.

"That's my Tsukune, always rescue the damsel in distress!" Gin was poking fun at Tsukune, but truth be told Tsukune kinda liked that girl she was really cute and nice... well really cute. San lived with Gin, she had her own room, Gin's parents were gone most of the time so they didn't mind. Tsukune waved goodbye to Gin and San and walked into his dark home.

Looks like his parents didn't wait up for him, taking his shoes off Tsukune walked upstairs to his room trying not to wake anybody. He gently opened then shut his door, after changing he flopped into his bed. He would probably never see that girl again but it was okay, even if by some miracle she did come to like him would he be able to handle a vampire?

Sitting on Tsukune roof waiting for him to fall asleep Kokoa smelled Tsukune's shirt. He was actually the first really kind person she had met, besides that he smelt so good almost like she couldn't resist biting him just once. It had been a while now and she was getting cold, she climbed down to Tsukune's window edge and slightly opened his window trying not to wake him up.

There was no other blankets or anything around for her to use as a blanket. 'I guess it can't be helped' Kokoa climbed into Tsukune's bed and went to the very edge of the bed away from him. Laying in the warm bed Kokoa began to close her eyes, she would have to wake up before him and leave. Tsukune sat up in his bed grabbed one blanket and a pillow and laid on the floor. He knew she was there? "Next time tell me in advance when you need somewhere to stay.." Tsukune had no problem sleeping on the floor.

This was the beginning of a very... strange friendship!

A/N: yeah Kokoa needs somewhere to stay, she hasn't said it yet but there is a reason for her to be in town. Anyway hope you guys liked it! 


	3. Chapter 3

Best Friends ch 3

A/N: hey guys how you doing? Oh man i wish i could have been there for that! Anyway this story had caught the eye of a friend of mine and now they are coming up with the story and all i do is write it so all of the thanks and good jobs should go to TsukunexMoka for all his support and ideas! As always i hope you guys like it!

Waking up in the morning Tsukune looked up to his bed, the redheaded girl was gone and his bed was of course a mess. Tsukune sighed as he pushed himself off of the ground and up to his bed, "she could have at least made the bed or said goodbye." Tsukune felt a little hurt even if it was just the slightest bit. Tsukune made his bed then looked over at his clock which said 6:57, he had about thirty minutes before he had to be at the shop. He had enough time ro walk there but didn't really feel like it, after all he didn't feel like much use anyway.

"I was going to make that." Kokoa crawled in through Tsukune's window and sat in-between the inside and the outside of his house. Tsukune jumped a little because she surprised him, "what are you still doing here i thought you left." Tsukune asked as he walked over to his closest where his clothes were. "Hmm, if you want me to leave that badly then fine!" Kokoa yelled blushing and turning her head away from Tsukune.

He kind of ignored her as he pulled a pair of clothes out of his closet and set them on his bed. "But, i need to go with you to get my clothes back..." Kokoa didn't want to admit it but she really did want to stay its not often she gets a break from chasing her sister and besides this guy saved her! The least she could do is grace him with her presence, "thats fine, but im going to need you to leave or at least turn around..." Tsukune began to blush himself he had to get dressed and she was looking right at him.

XXXXXXXX

After Tsukune had gotten dressed Kokoa began to follow him to the shop. Gin was probably already there and waiting with a new mission and a new job for Tsukune. "So, what are you doing in the human world?" Tsukune asked, they were about the same place where Tsukune had first met Kokoa.

"I don't think you should know that!" Kokoa said stuck up like, Tsukune began to get a little ticked off. "Thats fine... i only saved your life!" Tsukune said in a load type of whisper. "You wanna say something!" Kokoa yelled standing in front of Tsukune, "all you do is complain and push people away, why are you such a brat?" Tsukune yelled only to have Kokoa stare at Tsukune with big eyes.

'What is wrong with this guy, yelling at me, acting all strong and in charge!' Kokoa didn't know why but strangely she was beginning to have an urge to either kill him or kiss him should couldn't tell. Before she knew it Tsukune had already walked past her and was walking away. "H-Hey wait up!" Kokoa yelled as she ran back to Tsukune's side.

XXXXXXXX

They had reached the shop and when they entered they were both greeted by Gin who was waiting for Tsukune. "Hey buddy, oh you brought your friend, wel its nice to meet you my name is Gin-" his ear had began to be pulled when he started flirting with her. Pulling his ear was a person who had a notebook and had already written something for this occasion.

"Hello my name is San, i apologize for Gin." Was written on the notebook, "stay here i will get your clothes for you." Tsukune grabbed Gin and walked downstairs. Kokoa followed a little and stood by the stairwell that went to the secret base. "Whats wrong Tsukune?" It was Gin's voice and Kokoa could tell because it wasn't Tsukune's.

"At first i thought she was really cute but... i don't know i guess her spoiled attitude made me think differently about her, when she was in trouble i risked everything to save her only for her to hate me." Tsukune was feeling pretty bad about the whole Kokoa thing. Kokoa looked down at Tsukune's shirt, 'i don't hate you.' Kokoa thought to herself but Tsukune began to talk again.

"I guess i would say she's beautiful but, if i were to ask her to stay i would begin to f- Kokoa couldn't hear what Tsukune had said after that. San had walked next to Kokoa and smiled at her distracting her from Tsukune's words. "What did they say?" Was written on the notebook now, "haha oh something about my clothes..." Kokoa said avoiding her blush.

"Here you go Kokoa washed and dried, you can change downstairs, just leave my shirt on the table. Kokoa nodded and began to walk downstairs after taking her clothes. Kokoa felt bad about what Tsukune thought she thought if only she could have heard those last words! It doesn't matter he's just a human anyway and not even rich or powerful either, "hey Kokoa i could actually use some help..." Tsukune had walked downstairs right when Kokoa had taken off her shirt without a bra on.

The awkward silence had carried on until Tsukune's nose began to bleed and Kokoa threw her shoe at his face. Tsukune walked upstairs and covered his face with his hand, "so what did she say will she join us?" Gin asked smiling at Tsukune because he knew what kind of situation he put Tsukune in. Kokoa came walking up the stairs behind Tsukune, "your lucky i didn't kill you!" Kokoa yelled while her blush almost consumed her face.

"Kokoa we would like to know if maybe you would like to join us on a mission?" Gin asked putting his arm around Tsukune who was still holding his face. Kokoa looked around at the three, they looked like such a weird group. Her eyes then drifted to Tsukune, he had such hopes and expectations for her and they were all wrong maybe she should join just to repay a life debt she owed Tsukune.

"I owe that guy my life so i shall be by his side until he tells me otherwise!" Kokoa yelled not looking at anyone for quite some time, when she did look everyone was a little shocked.

They all knew about how much a vampires pride means to them but she was pretty much saying she's Tsukune's slave until he doesn't want her with him anymore. Her eyes drifted to Tsukune for some kind of confrontation, when she saw his face it was like the first time he had met her, his eyes lit up when he looked at her.

A/N: now remember all the praise and good job should be directed towards TsukunexMoka. I hope you guys enjoyed it and i hope you will continue to read, also a really cool surprise is coming for all of the readers of Rosario vampire fanficton so read in and find out about the surprise. 


	4. Chapter 4

Best Friends ch 4

A/N: i did this at like 3 am for you guys so you better be happy! Just kidding i love writing, hope you guys like it!

It was a weird feeling for Kokoa, knowing that Tsukune was in charge of her. Then again Tsukune had never been in charge of a person before and he had no clue what to do! They were all sitting down in the basement and were listening to Gin explain the job that he had received. San was quietly watching Gin speak and so was Tsukune, Kokoa however had her arms crossed and was sitting right next to Tsukune practically on his lap.

"Well, its not a big job just something that caught my attention, recently just out of town a farmer has been losing more and more of his livestock." When Gin was explaining a mission he was more serious then usual, San thought it was rather cute when he was serious. "We are going to find out what is doing it and we are going to stop it." Gin sat down after his dramatic presentation.

"Alright so, San you and Gin scout out the area and see if you find any clues for what we're dealing with im going to going to do some research to find out what could do this." Tsukune was more help then he knew he gave out plans he managed the cupcake shop and he organized their secret shop. "So... what about you know... (your slave?)" Gin whispered in Tsukune's ear making him blush. "Shes not my slave, and... i don't care Kokoa you can go with them if you want." Tsukune didn't really want her to go but he was used to the loneliness.

"I'll stay here and help you, unless you want me to leave.." Kokoa and Tsukune were so cute together, Gin and San knew the stage they were in. It was the nervous stage, everything the other person does you automatically assume is super cute and makes you want to do nothing more then to kiss them and hold them tight. But of course they couldn't do that because they didn't know thats what they were doing.

"Hey, whatever you say boss!" Gin said as he grabbed San's hand and rushed out of the secret base. Tsukune stood up and walked over to a bookcase, Kokoa was left sitting on the couch by herself. Tsukune pulled a couple books off the bookshelf and placed them down on his desk. "You know, you really didn't have to be here." Tsukune knew what he was doing was boring, and he was actually really nervous around Kokoa she was super cute and sometimes she actually acted innocent.

"It is pretty boring..." Tsukune began to slouch, he knew it she was bored! Kokoa got of the couch and walked over to Tsukune, she looked at the books he was reading. They were filled with different types of yokai and other monsters that were not as well known, "this is how you learn more about yokai?" Kokoa asked as she pulled the book away from Tsukune without even a second thought.

"Hey, give that back i need to read it!" Tsukune yelled in a shy kind of tone. Kokoa simply smiled and stuck her tongue out at Tsukune, "try and get it!" Kokoa said as she closed the book and held it above her head. Tsukune smiled a playful smile as he began to chase Kokoa around their basement, Kokoa jumped on the couch and then walked over it with Tsukune trying and flopping over the couch.

"Haha, can't catch me!" Kokoa and Tsukune were actually having fun, no work was getting done but hell it was fun. If someone were watching you could feel the amount of nervousness Tsukune had, or the amount of simple bliss that filled the room when they looked at each other. Tsukune had finally caught up with Kokoa and grabbed her by her waist making her fall and him fall.

Tsukune began to laugh as he used his knees and his arms to lift himself up. Right below him was Kokoa who was hidden behind Tsukune's book, her hands were grasping on the edges of the book as she slowly moved the book down to where she could see Tsukune's face. 'What's wrong with me?' Kokoa began to snap back into her old thoughts, "hey get off me!" Kokoa yelled as she pushed Tsukune off of her with his book.

Tsukune fell backwards with his book, "ugh, you should have just told me you didn't want to play." Tsukune had lost his interest in her as well, he had this idea stuck in his head that Kokoa was actually a really nice person on the inside and she was just afraid to show it. Kokoa looked down and away from Tsukune, he just stood up and walked back over to his desk as he opened his book back up.

Kokoa stood up silently and walked over to the staircase leading up to the cupcake shop. She looked over at Tsukune and wondered what was wrong woth he, he brought out something great inside of her and she just pushed it away. Kokoa walked upstairs and walked into the store looking at all of the customers, for it just being a cover it was actually a pretty well know place.

"Hey there, your with Tsukune and his pals right?" A large man with a scar on his face approached Kokoa with flower and an apron on him. "Yeah, i guess so i owe him my life..." Kokoa felt guilty for doing what she did to Tsukune. "Haha, well that sounds like a big debt!" Kokoa looked at the big man, "how about we start with a cupcake?" The big man asked holding a little apron in his hand that would fit Kokoa.

XXXXXXXX

"So, you found out where the livestock was being taken?" Tsukune asked as he closed his book of yokai, he was talking to Gin on the phone. "Yeah, it seems like we might have some type of troll, the footprints and the energy thats coming from the area seems like it." Gin was with San just outside the city at a clients house. "Alright well, get back here it's going to be late when you guys get back and we have nothing else to do until tomorrow." Tsukune stood up bringing his books back to the bookshelf, "alright buddy I'll see you tomorrow i guess." Gin said and looked back a San who was writing on her notebook.

"I'll see you tomorrow too San, Tsukune said loud enough for San to hear it and stop writing. Tsukune hung up his phone and turned around to his desk, standing right next to his chai was Kokoa with her hair dirty from flower and other ingredients, her face was bright red and she had frosting on her cheeks. "Kokoa? What happened to you?" Tsukune asked as he walked closer to her. Before Tsukune reached her she held her hands out and closed her eyes, she was holding a plate in her hands with one red velvet cupcake with vanilla frosting and blue sprinkles on the top of a perfectly swirled cupcake.

"I-is that for me?" Tsukune asked with a smile on his face. Kokoa looked at him and her face began to blush a little more, "IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU CAN THROW IT AWAY!" Kokoa nervously yelled instead od talking normally. Tsukune grabbed the cupcake and took a big bite of it, frosting caught on the side of his cheek but after that bit he devoured the whole cupcake. "That was amazing!" Tsukune said as he wiped his mouth of crumbs and frosting.

"You really liked it?" Kokoa asked, Tsukune could see her face light up as she finally looked at his smile. "I worked really hard to make it.." Kokoa said remembering the other ten dozen cupcakes that failed, but that one was perfect. "I can tell." Tsukune used his thumb to wipe the frosting off of Kokoa's cheek and he licked his thumb. Kokoa blushed and could feel her heart rushing the feeling was so overwhelming. In her head she already pounced on him and began to kiss him uncontrollably, but in reality she still wanted to.

"Your all dirty you can use my shirt again, it's upstairs ill go get it for you." Tsukune saod and walked out of the basement. Tsukune looked over on the kitchen to see about an entire trashcan full of burnt red velvet cupcakes. Tsukune put a smile on his face and grabbed his shirt from behind the counter, "well Gin i was right when i told you that i would f- Tsukune talking to himself was stopped when a man walked into Tsukune's store.

The store was closed now but the door wasn't locked, "excuse me but we're not open now your gonna have to come back later." Tsukune said nicely as he looked closer at the man. "Nice to see you again little hero!" The man hid himself with an overcoat, when it fell to the ground Tsukune remembered the man. "Your the golem!" Tsukune turned to run downstairs but when he turned he was hit in the ribs by the rock golem sending him falling down the stairs to the basement.

Tsukune hit the basement floor and looked up at Kokoa who had taken off her apron and ran to help Tsukune off the ground. "You need to get out of here, he's going to take you away." Tsukune stood up and held his hand to his ribs. "I've got this jerk!" Kokoa yelled as she began to run upstairs, Tsukune grabbed Kokoa and used all his force to push her to the desk that was pushed against the wall.

"I want you to go find Gin and San okay?" Tsukune asked staring at Kokoa and pushing her under the desk. There was a vent under the desk, Tsukune kicked it open and pushed Kokoa in it. "Do what i said and go!" Tsukune yelled as he put the desk over the vent and ran at the golem.

A/N: yeah! Lol anyway as always this story credit goes to TsukunexMoka, i hope you guys like it and enjoyed it! 


	5. Chapter 5

Best Friends ch 5

A/N: Hey my beautiful readers, you know I have actually been writing stories now for about over or a little over a year now and I thought I would do something special for that I don't know what yet but I will do something, maybe bring back on of my old forgotten stories like Shuzen Sisters or maybe work really hard and post a chapter for everyone of my stories in one day I don't really know I figured I would let you guys tell me since you are the readers, so I will put up a poll and you guys can vote for whatever idea I can think of to celebrate our one year anniversary, or if you have your own send me a pm and I will add it to the poll? As always I hope you guys like it!

Kokoa tried to push the desk but she couldn't budge it, "Tsukune, don't leave me!" Kokoa was scared, she was alone and just like before she had no one to rely on. Someone was relying on her this time, Tsukune needed her help, she couldn't just give up or run away. Kokoa turned away from the vent that was covered by Tsukune's desk, she could get out that way? She didn't really have a choice, it was either that way or die in the vents, she began to crawl on her elbows through the vent with a confident, yet worried smile on her face

She didn't know exactly why but she had to push forward for Tsukune's sake, not that he was important to her or anything. He was just the guy that had saved her life and if she saved his she would be even with him right? She didn't want to be even though, if she didn't owe Tsukune her life then what would be her reason for sticking around him, it would be just because she wanted to?

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune was thrown against the wall of the basement, the rock golem had picked Tsukune up and thrown him against the wall like a toy. "now why did you let her slip away, all I wanted to do was talk to the little girl!" the golem looked at the boy who was laying on the ground and barely breathing. Tsukune was human after all and he couldn't take a beating like Gin or Kokoa could. "oh come on now, don't pass out on me yet I need you to tell me where that girl went, she has quite the bounty on her head you know." Tsukune was lifted up by the golem and sat down on there couch.

"what.. are... you talking about?" Tsukune asked, his body was bruised and he was sure he had internal bleeding but it was nothing that he couldn't handle for a little while. The golem sat down on the other side of the couch and broke the wood that held it up, "yeah seems like her parents want her back and they put a bounty on her head, I didn't know it when she had insulted me the first time." the golem put his arm around Tsukune's shoulder and pulled Tsukune's hurt body close to his own.

"I guess we will just wait until she is stupid enough to come save you right buddy?" Tsukune had a look of pain and disgust on his face. All of this for some money, this guy was the worst type of scum. Then again, if Kokoa's parents are looking for her maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing for her to go back to them. Not with this jackass of course but maybe with Tsukune.

XXXXXXXX

Kokoa kicked at the screen that separated her from the outside of the building. The bolts flew off of the screen and if fell off, Kokoa climbed out of the vent with some sweat on her forehead which she quickly wiped off with her forearm. Her outfit was dirty and her knees were scratched up, "Tsukune is counting on me I have to find that wolf boy!" She ran from where she was into the street, it was the only place that she figured that she would be able to find Gin faster.

She had no idea where they were but she did hear Tsukune talking on the phone, he said something like "its too late I guess I will just see you guys tomorrow." that meant they were going to Gin's house which was right next to Tsukune's. She could make it all the way there or she could just go in the basement of the shop and kick that golem's ass right now. It took her a minute to think about it but what was more important? Stopping and risking losing a fight against a golem or swallow her pride and ask Gin for help.

Kokoa didn't like it but she had been defeated by him once, what are the chances that he would beat her again? Kokoa looked up the road, the street lights were beginning to turn on, the moonlight was also beginning to light up the night. She began to run up the road where Tsukune lived, it wasn't an easy choice, but if she stayed and fought Tsukune could get hurt and she needed someone there to make sure he wasn't hurt.

With her not there though, "AHHHHH" Kokoa felt tears run to her eyes as she heard Tsukune's screams pierce her heart. She had to leave him there and leaving him meant letting him get hurt for a little while longer while she got back up. Kokoa's tears ran down the side of her face as she gritted her teeth together as she ran towards Gin's house, "hold on a little more Tsukune" Kokoa said as she left the sight of the cupcake shop.

XXXXXXXX

"ahh, it feels so good to finally sit down and relax!" Gin said as he sat down in his own home. He was sitting in a very comfy chair that was in the corner of his bedroom, San calmly smiled as she took off her shoes and and sat down in the chair with Gin. They were a cute sight that was absolutely the definition of love. Nothing Gin could say or do could make him stop loving San they way he does, their age was something that most people would be concerned with, it didn't matter to them though as long as they were together they were happy.

"So Tsukune really said it was okay to just go home?" San smiled as Gin wrapped his arm around San's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm sure hes alright, besides hes probably hitting it off with Kokoa right now!" Gin's ear twitched as he heard something outside, it was something that was big enough to actually make him worry. Gin sat up and walked over to the window that was on the other side of his room. Gin's mind was going wild, what if it was one of the people that they pissed off during one of their investigations?

The possibilities were endless, Kokoa pushed Gin's window open and stepped in it, "Kokoa, what happened to you?" Gin asked as he walked to her side but he was pushed away by Kokoa. "listen to me, Tsukune is in trouble and he told me to get you two." Kokoa had pain in her voice as she avoided eye contact with the two. "what are you waiting for!?" Kokoa yelled, Gin was struck with silence, he could see the tears that were streaming down Kokoa's face.

Before Kokoa knew it Gin had blown past her and flew out of his window, werewolf's are known for their speed and knowing his friend was in trouble pushed himself to his limit. Kokoa looked at San who calmly smiled as she put her shoes back on her feet, "I don't usually talk to people I have only just met but let me ask you this, your not doing this because of the life debt are you?" it was the first words San has actually said to Kokoa.

Kokoa couldn't look San in the eyes, it was true, the life debt was not the reason she had came to get help. It was because her friend was in-trouble and she knew she could help him if she came to Gin. "you don't have to answer that." San said as she smiled at Kokoa and offered her hand to Kokoa. "were going to have to run fast to catch up with Gin.

XXXXXXXX

"For being a human you sure can take more of a beating then I thought." Tsukune was laying on the floor of the basement with the rock golem's legs set on Tsukune's back. Tsukune had been pushed around and beaten by the rock golem. He was sure he would pass out from shear pain, in an instant the rock golem was thrown from the couch and his feet from Tsukune. The rock golem hit the wall of the basement and dust covered him, "Tsukune are you alright buddy?" Gin had bent down to see if Tsukune was alright.

"G-Gin, I was right..." Tsukune had stopped talking when his eyes shut, his lunges were punctured by his broken ribs and he was running out of breath. "Tsukune... TSUKUNE!" Gin yelled as his eyes began to water. Gin picked Tsukune up to his body and held him, Gin looked up and saw a rock fist hit him and Tsukune into a wall that was not far behind him. Gin could ignore the pain, it was nothing compared to seeing his best friends lifeless body lay on the floor right in front of him.

"it seems he did have a breaking point" the rock golem said as he raised his fist to Gin once again. A flash was all the golem saw as Gins human skin pealed from his body and his werewolf form came out, Gin hit his fist into the golem's stomach and the rocks that were his stomach had broken and fell off his body. The golem fell to one knee and not one second passed before Gin was in the air and was coming down on the golem's head with his fist and his speed.

The rock golem fell to the ground and broke up into little pieces of little rocks, Gin walked over to his friends body. "your my best friend Tsukune!" Gin said as he began to rock Tsukune back and fourth in his arms. "and your mine..." Tsukune was alive but the words he had said were in a whisper.

There was one thing that Gin could do, the healing power of werewolf's weren't the best but they were better then nothing. Gin dug his werewolf fangs into Tsukune's neck and began to inject Tsukune with his blood...

A/N: you know this was TsukunexMoka's idea and I preferably like it, its something that I have never seen done or have ever seen even attempted with any OC story, so as always the credit goes to him. So I have two polls up now, one for which story I should upload next which you guys will decide, which ever story hits 8 votes first will be the next story I upload so I suggest you guys check it out on my profile. The second it what should I do for our one and a half year anniversary, so also vote for that or pm me for what you think I should put on that poll. Hope you guys liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Best friends ch 6

A/N: So.. last chapter I was informed that werewolf's inject saliva instead of blood... well not in this story! Honestly I didn't think about it, Tsukune has to have blood injections in this story or I can't follow the plot line! I hope you guys like it!

Gin jumped away and smiled as looked at his opponent, he was out on a mission and was being chased by a very angry little mole like monster. He was doing this mission with San, she was off trying to find the other mole monsters while Gin kept the one he was with busy. The people they were working for owned a golf course and when they sent their gardener to fix the problem, he was almost eaten. Gin kept dodging as the mole swiped at him with its razor sharp claws.

"San.. any time now!" Gin yelled as he looked over at San, she was running towards him with about ten moles behind her. Gins eyes opened wide as she ran him over, the moles followed her lead and ran Gin over as well.

XXXXXXXX

Gin and San had finished their job and were now on their way back, Gin looked like he had gotten a good days work. His shirt was torn and his hair was messed up, he was leaning on San as they approached their headquarters. "There was just so many of them..." Gin said as San smiled and opened the door to the cupcake shop. The two had made their was down stairs, "Next time... you get to go!" Gin said as he walked past Tsukune's empty desk.

Gin sat down next to Kokoa, "There's no way I'm going!" Kokoa said, she was sitting on a fold-able chair and was right next to Tsukune's side. She was wearing one of Tsukune's shirts and it was now stretched out on only one side so it stretched down past her hip. Tsukune had been asleep ever since he had been attacked by the golem three days ago. Gin had gave Tsukune his blood and still hadn't woken up, they were worried but if Tsukune was awake he would want them to continue to help people.

Kokoa hadn't left his side for more then a minute to change or go to the bathroom. "From what I can see his wounds are pretty much healed up..." San said sitting down next to Gin. "Of course they are, I did give him my blood!" Gin said as he put his arms behind his head and acted relaxed. It was late and soon Gin would have to be home, the story Tsukune's parents had heard was, Tsukune was staying at Gins house.

That story wouldn't hold up for much longer though, soon Tsukune would have to either wake up or they would have to tell his parents. An hour had passed by and Gin and San had went home, Kokoa was all alone and was felling tired. She tried to stay up as long as she possibly could but she too needed sleep, Kokoa stood up from her chair and looked back at Tsukune. She was going to change and it felt weird, even though he was asleep. Kokoa put her hands under her shirt and lifted it up pulling it off of her. She was trying to cover her body as much as she could.

As she looked down at Tsukune, she relaxed a little. Tsukune wasn't going to wake up at the one moment she decided to change in front of him. She walked over to a box, it had a lot of Tsukune's cloths in it and she didn't know why but she couldn't help herself from wearing his shirts. Tsukune opened his eyes a little only being able to see the ceiling. He sat up and held his side, "Kokoa... what happened?" Tsukune asked.

Kokoa blushed as she turned around and clenched her fist, "You PERV!" Kokoa yelled as she ran at Tsukune with her fist focused on his head. "No wait, wait..." Tsukune said feeling Kokoa's fist on the top of his head and laying back down. Kokoa was breathing hard and her face was blush red all over, she snapped out of it when she realized what she did. She quickly put one of Tsukune's shirts on and began to shake him.

"Hey! Wake up.. c'mon I didn't hit you that hard!" Kokoa yelled as she shook Tsukune. "Wha-who are you?" Tsukune said making Kokoa freak out. "Haha, you should have seen your face!" Tsukune said smiling and laughing. Tsukune changed his attitude really quick when Kokoa began to growl.

"I was just playing around now... don't get to angry..." Tsukune said, but instead of feeling Kokoa's full wrath all he received was a flick on his nose. Tsukune put his hand to his nose and looked at Kokoa, "That's for making me worry... I mean us!" Kokoa said jumping off of Tsukune. "Oh yeah, what happened I sort of blanked out.." Tsukune asked.

XXXXXXXX

Kokoa had explained everything to Tsukune, "So, I have werewolf's blood inside of me?" Tsukune asked as he put his hand on his chest. "You shouldn't be effected by it that much, it wouldn't cause any sort of mutations, his blood just basically healed you." Kokoa said trying not to make eye contact with him. "That's great!" Tsukune said smiling, "Maybe I will actually be some help around here now." Tsukune said feeling really happy. "What do you mean?" Kokoa asked.

Tsukune stood up and walked over to a wall of the basement, he pulled his fist back as far as it would go and hit the concrete wall. "Idiot..." Kokoa said to herself as Tsukune rolled around on the ground. When this was all happening Kokoa just stood by and watched as Gin did most of the work. She could have given Tsukune her blood, it would have healed him faster and other then that it would have brought them closer together.

Kokoa looked over at Tsukune, she didn't save his life... Gin had saved his life. Is that what she really wanted though, if she saved his life then she would have no reason to be by his side... unless she actually wanted to be with him. Kokoa shook her head, 'There's no way that's true.. is it?' Kokoa asked herself as Tsukune stood up holding his hand. "So what has all happened while I was asleep?" Tsukune asked walking back over to Kokoa.

There hadn't really been anything that happened while he was asleep, and of course the fact that she went and brought Gin meant that she saved his life in a manner of speaking. It was a little strange to see him awake again, while he was asleep she had so many thoughts rolling around in her head, like what she would do if he would just wake up.

Like any other girl or guy though, she was just a little to shy once she could actually do any of the things that she had in her head. "Hey..?" Tsukune asked as he waved his hand in front of her face. Kokoa quickly shook her head and made and angry look as she walked away from Tsukune. "Nothing happened..." Kokoa said in an angry fit like somehow he had made her mad.

"Hey... is that my shirt?" Tsukune asked as he walked closer to her, Kokoa began panic and turned around to face Tsukune. That was no use as well because Tsukune could still see the shirt, "No, no this is MY shirt.. yeah." Kokoa said moving her hands over the shirt trying to hide it from him. "What are you talking about that is my shirt.. give it back!" Tsukune said as he walked over to her and held his hand out.

"Hey what are you doing!" Kokoa yelled as she began to push Tsukune away yet somehow he was getting closer. The two eleven year old's fought like a they were fighting over the only shirt in the world, "Give me one good reason why you need my shirt!" Tsukune asked as Kokoa pushed him away with her hand to his face. "Because..." Kokoa yelled as she pushed him away and made her way to the stairs of the base.

She ran up the stairs and away from Tsukune, her cloths were dry and clean but the real reason why she wanted to wear Tsukune's shirt was because... well it fit well and other stuff. Tsukune made it up the stairs and when he did he felt a cupcake hit him dead center in the face. Tsukune stood there and wiped away the frosting as Kokoa laughed at him. Tsukune walked closer to Kokoa who was standing behind the counter.

He reached under the counter and picked up a red velvet cupcake with vanilla frosting on top, he tossed the cupcake at Kokoa and it hit her in the face stopping the laughter. The two stopped and looked at each other, Kokoa had an angry look on her face as she wiped away the frosting. Both of the kids fell to the floor as they laughed at each other. Who wouldn't, Tsukune had just gotten out of a strange coma like deal and Kokoa was an egotistical vampire. It was fair to say that they were one hell of a pair.

A/N: Hey guys sorry if this chapter is a little short I just had to get some of the little stuff out of the way, umm will continue this story even if the updates are a little far apart and as always the credit for this story should all go to TsukunexMoka, it is his idea and his story.


End file.
